EL FANTASMA A QUIEN YO AMO
by mirnadei
Summary: Sasori tras perder a su familia decide alquilar un apartamento donde su vecino y amigo Itachi le revela que en su apartamento vivia un muchacho llamado Deidara, Sasori tras haberlo visto en su apartamento se da cuenta de que se enamoro de un fantasma
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones:**

-diálogos-.

"pensamientos"

GRITOS

**Disclaimer:** naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san

**EL FANTASMA A QUIEN YO AMO**

-solo tiene que firmar aquí para comenzar a vivir en el departamento- decía una joven quien sostenía unos papeles en sus manos.

-ok-. Dijo un muchacho pelirrojo firmando el documento.

-Muy bien- la joven de cabello Cataño le dio una llave al muchacho- Aquí tienes la llave de tu apartamento, es el numero 7, se encuentra al fondo del pasillo, el alquiler lo pagaras cada fin de mes -.

-Está bien, gracias- dijo el muchacho pelirrojo tomando la llave dispuesto a dar media vuelta para ir a su nuevo hogar.

-Espera!-dijo la joven.

El muchacho se detuvo y regreso su mirada a la joven-sucede algo?-.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites dímelo, no tengas pena, siempre que se te ofrezca algo estaré en apartamento 1-dijo la joven

El muchacho asintió- muchas gracias- dijo para volver a darse la vuelta e ir al apartamento 7.

El joven camino hasta el fondo del pasillo del edificio , miro una puerta negra con el número siete arriba "esta debe ser", el muchacho tomo la llave y la coloco en la cerradura y la giro, abrió la puerta y miro lo que sería su nuevo hogar, observo una sala con dos puertas que al parecer llevaban al baño y a un dormitorio y al lado de la sala se encontraba contiguamente la cocina, "será lindo vivir aquí, parece acogedor el lugar" pensó el muchacho que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una mano que le toco su hombro, enseguida él se dio media vuelta y miro a un joven de cabello blanco y a otra de cabello negro el primero tenía ojos violetas y el segundo ojos negros y ojeras.

-Bienvenido al lugar, mi nombre es Itachi y soy tu vecino de al lado vivo en el apartamento 6- dijo el joven extendiendo su mano al pelirrojo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sasori- respondió el pelirrojo estrechando la mano de Itachi.

-Y yo! Soy Hidan un **** conocerte- dijo el peliblanco saludando al joven pelirrojo.

-jejeje el gusto es mío- dijo el pelirrojo.

-perdón, pero no te lo tomes a mal lo que sucede es que Hidan así habla- dijo Itachi disculpándose por el peliblanco.

-porque no pasan a mi departamento aun que no tiene ningún mueble aun jejeje- dijo el pelirrojo.

-no te preocupes solo veníamos a saludarte y a traerte este obsequio-. Dijo Itachi dándole al pelirrojo un pay de limón.-bueno ya nos vamos asi que adiós!-. dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose.

-Adiós que jashin sama te bendiga!-. Dijo Hidan que también se iba.

-Adiós y gracias! "quien demonios es jashin?"-. Dijo el pelirrojo que cerró la puerta y coloco el pay en el refrigerador, uno de los pocos muebles que había en el lugar.

….

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche cuando Sasori ya había desempacado sus cosas aunque en realidad no eran muchas, solo ropa, un estuve de pinceles, acrílicos, algunos lienzos, paletas de madera, un atril también de madera y un retrato de sus padres.

El muchacho se dispuso a tomar una ducha y al salir de vistió tomo una rebana de pay de limón y tomo un poco de té, para después irse a dormir.

….

3:08 A.M.

Sasori se despertó debido a unos ruidos que provenían de la sala, al parecer eran como pasos, el joven se sentó sobre la cama se coloco sus pantuflas y se levanto.

El muchacho miro el reloj:

3:13 A.M.

El joven camino hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y la abrió.

Para su sorpresa en la sala en medio de la oscuridad observo una sombra cerca del comedor.

El joven rápidamente encendió la luz y logro apreciar a un muchacho de al parecer su misma edad.

-¿Quién eres?-. Pregunto el joven pelirrojo un poco asustado temiendo que fuese un ladrón o una cosa aun peor.

El joven era rubio, su cabello era largo y parte de él lo tenía agarrado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran penetrantes de color azul, su piel era blanca y tersa, traía puesto una camisa tipo polo negra y unos jeans, el joven le miro a los ojos.

-Yo? Mi nombre es Deidara, y tu ¿quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces en mi departamento?, hm!

-me llamo Sasori y como que tu apartamento!, yo lo acabo de alquilar hoy.

-En el joven rubio confundido- pero eso no puede ser llevo viviendo aquí cinco años, hm-.

-Eso no es posible, la persona que me alquilo el departamento dijo que había estado vacio por meses.

-No lo creo, no me he ido de viaje a ningún lado, hm-.

-Mira qué te parece esto, ya es muy tarde y estoy agotado, ¿Por qué no descansamos esta noche y mañana vemos como arreglarlo?-. Dijo Sasori tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Está bien, hm-. Dijo resignado el rubio haciendo cara de fastidio.

Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio donde estaba la cama y se acostaron en ella.

-No planeas dormir conmigo ¿o sí?, hm-. Dijo el rubio molesto arqueando una ceja.

-Entonces donde planeas que duerma-. Dijo el pelirrojo un tanto molesto.

-En el suelo, el rubio sonriendo.

-Acaso estás loco-.

-No, no lo estoy, solo soy coherente, hm.

-No dormiré en el suelo dormiré en la cama, además cuál es tu problema, hay espacio suficiente para ambos-.

-Está bien pero no te atrevas a moverte, hm-.

El muchacho pelirrojo se acomodo en la cama y miro el reloj y suspiro…

3:45 A.M.

-Por fin voy a descansar…-.

….

En la mañana siguiente el muchacho despertó y no encontró al joven rubio en la cama, así que lo busco y al parecer ya no estaba en la habitación ni en ningún lugar del apartamento.

"¿A dónde iría el joven rubio?""Lastima quería conocerlo, digo después de todo no era tan desagradable, demonios que estoy pensando"

Sasori decidió investigar y después de comer el desayuno se dirigió con su vecino Itachi para preguntarle lo ocurrido, al llegar a su departamento toco la puerta y el pelinegro abrió.

-Buenos Días Itachi-san, disculpa las molestias pero quería preguntarte algo.

-Buenos días Sasori-kun claro que puedes preguntarme lo que sea-.

-Am pues acaso conoces a algún muchacho rubio, de ojos azules y de estatura promedio.

-Pues… ahora que lo dices-.

El joven pelinegro al parecer recordó algo que no debían escuchar los demás porque jalo a Sasori al interior de su departamento y cerró la puerta, ya adentro miro a Sasori preocupado y lo sentó en un sillón para después sentarse el.

-Pues a decir verdad, si conocía a un joven rubio, su nombre era Deidara, es acaso del que tú me preguntabas?-. Pregunto Itachi esperando que el joven respondiera.

-Si es el mismo-.

-tsk me lo temía-. Dijo el pelinegro preocupado

-Acaso el vive en mi apartamento-.

Itachi cambio su mirada a una triste, al parecer no debió preguntar.

-Pues él era mi mejor amigo, aunque a veces peleábamos era una buena persona, el vivía donde ahora tu vives-.

-Y entonces ¿Qué paso con él? más curioso el pelirrojo.

Itachi miro hacia abajo un poco triste tratando no sonar triste me miro y aclaro su garganta.

-El murió, era muy joven tenía apenas 19 años cuando murió debido a que alguien decidió asesinarlo, las investigaciones continuaron pero nunca se llego a un culpable-. Itachi se escuchaba triste a pesar de su esfuerzo por no escucharse así –Eso ocurrió aproximadamente hace dos años-.

Sasori trago saliva – El ahora tendría mi edad-.

-Si, acaso tú tienes 21 años?-.

-Si-.

Sasori se levanto del sillón y se despidió de Itachi tratando de no lastimarle por haber tocado ese tema tan delicado y le agradeció por su ayuda. Al llegar a su apartamento entro con un poco de miedo y trago saliva, el se sentía triste y a la vez asustado. "¿Cómo era posible que aquel muchacho tan joven y bien parecido hubiera muerto y sobre todo porque lo vio anoche e incluso hablo con él?"

Sasori ahora si estaba intrigado y estaba dispuesto a investigar más sobre ese muchacho que llamo tanto su atención.

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic! Espero responder a sus dudas y agradecería mucho que dejaran reviews con consejos, criticas en fin lo que se les ocurra y gracias de verdad!

La continuación la subiré a mas tardar una semana ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-.**

"**pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**Disclaimer: naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

Sasori se levanto del sillón y se despidió de Itachi tratando de no lastimarle por haber tocado ese tema tan delicado y le agradeció por su ayuda. Al llegar a su apartamento entro con un poco de miedo y trago saliva, el se sentía triste y a la vez asustado. "¿Cómo era posible que aquel muchacho tan joven y bien parecido hubiera muerto y sobre todo porque lo vio anoche e incluso hablo con él?"

Sasori ahora si estaba intrigado y estaba dispuesto a investigar más sobre ese muchacho que llamo tanto su atención.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CONTINUACION:**

Sasori se apresuro a regresar a su apartamento y buscar su mochila para a salir en busca una biblioteca cercana. En el transcurso del camino paro a una cafetería, después de todo no había comido nada en toda la mañana, al terminarse el café y los panecillos pago la cuenta y aprovecho para preguntarle a la mesera.

-Disculpa puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-C-claro-. Respondió nerviosa la joven.

-Cerca de aquí se encuentra alguna biblioteca?-.

-Si solo tienes que caminar dos calles más al norte y después dar vuelta a la izquierda donde solo tiene que caminar un poco hasta toparte con la entrada de la biblioteca-. La joven respondió un poco triste después de todo ella se esperaba otra clase de pregunta.

-Gracias!-. Respondió el pelirrojo que se levanto de la mesa donde se encontraba se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

El muchacho camino por donde le indico la joven hasta que llego a la biblioteca como le había dicho, exhalo y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la biblioteca, ya adentro miro de reojo el lugar "vaya que es grande el lugar, seguro y encuentro lo que busco", Sasori se encamino entre los pasillos buscando al encargado, el lugar estaba repleto de libros fácilmente podrías estar toda una vida tratando de leerlos todos, Sasori camino hasta encontrar a la bibliotecaria acomodando algunos libros;

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde se encuentra el registro de los periódicos o acontecimientos?

La mujer de edad ya avanzada lo miro de reojo y dejo el libro que tenía en la mano en el estante para volverle a mirar.-Están por allá junto a la sección de historia- dijo la mujer apuntando al lugar con su dedo índice.

-gracias-.

Sasori avanzo entre los estantes hasta llegar donde le había indicado la mujer, había archiveros que tenían registrados las fechas y junto a los archiveros una computadora para encontrar más rápido el documento. Así el joven pelirrojo se sentó frente al computador y coloco en el buscador el nombre "Deidara" y la dirección del departamento, aparecieron unos cuantos resultados, selecciono el primero el cual le señalaba el archivero no.13. Sasori abrió el archivero 13 y encontró un reporte de lo ocurrido junto con un recorte de periódico.

Decían más o menos lo siguiente:

"26 de Septiembre del 2009

Esta mañana en la colonia los bosques se encontró el cuerpo fallecido de un joven de 19 años de edad, de nombre Deidara, el cual fue asesinado con arma de fuego en su apartamento, al parecer el suceso ocurrió alrededor de la 2 de la mañana y el cuerpo fue encontrado a las 8:30 de la mañana, las investigaciones continúan y aun no se ha llegado a la conclusión de quien fue el culpable, el encargado es el detective y jefe de policía Madara Uchiha. Las investigaciones continúan."

Al lado de la noticia se encontraba una imagen del muchacho, el cual era idéntico al que había visto en su departamento en la madrugada.

Sasori tomo la fotografia y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón cerro el archivero y se dirigió a las computadoras de la biblioteca, donde investigo sobre Deidara, encontró varios resultados como de la universidad nacional de arte, "al parecer había tenido una beca para estudiar ahí", era un adolescente normal según parecía, también tenía resultados de concursos de arte, donde Deidara había ganado el primer lugar en la categoría de escultura, también encontró en otro resultado que sus padres habían muerto cuando el apenas tenía 5 años y se había mudado con unos tíos que más tarde murieron dejando a Deidara desamparado a la edad de 12, por lo que se mudo al apartamento donde el ahora vivía, "que raro" , toda la familia de Deidara había muerto a excepción de su hermana que estudiaba medicina en otro estado de el país, Sasori decidió busca a la joven y anotar su nombre y teléfono, mas tarde hablaría con ella, "Creo que esta información será suficiente por ahora".

Sasori apago el computador y se dirigió a su hogar, a fuera estaba lloviendo, hacia un poco de frio y había fuertes corrientes de aire, Sasori se cubrió con su chamarra y corrió hasta regresar al edificio donde estaban los apartamentos; al llegar noto que todo el lugar estaba un poco vacio y camino hasta su apartamento cuando de repente la luz de el lugar se fue;

-¡PORQUE $#%#$/%$ SE FUE LA LUZ!-. Se escucho decir a Hidan desde su departamento.

Sasori rápidamente encontró la llave y la saco de su bolsillo abriendo su departamento y entrando, camino a ciegas hasta la cocina para encontrar los cerillos, abrió un cajón y los saco, encendió uno y con la poca luz que había busco una vela la cual encendió, ya en la sala se sentó en el sillón que había traído la mudanza mientras él no estaba, ya en el sillón miro que en otro se encontraba el joven rubio con mirada molesta.

-"respira no te asustes es solo otra persona" pensaba Sasori tratando de auto tranquilizarse.

-¡¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de traer tus cosas a mi departamento?, hm-. Dijo el rubio molesto.

-Eso ya no importa escucha tengo algo importante que decirte-.

-¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que un intruso metido en mi departamento?, hm-.

-¡Hey! Espero que no te estes refiriendo ami, bueno ya da igual tu no deberías estar aquí-.

-¿Por qué no?, hm-.

-Porque tu estas muerto-.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, hm-. Dijo el joven rubio confundido mientras jugaba con sus dedos al parecer de nervios.

-Sí lo es, te asesinaron, pero mira-. Dijo Sasori sacando la fotografía que había guardado.

Deidara se acerco y la miro.

-Esta es tu fotografía la encontré en un registro de la biblioteca, anote el número telefónico de tu hermana-. Sasori miro a Deidara y le tomo la mano.-Te prometo que encontrare al responsable de tu muerte-. Dijo decidido el pelirrojo.

-gracias….pero ¿Por qué haces esto por mi?, hm-.

-Sabes lo mismo me pregunto yo, y te aseguro que no tengo la menor idea-.

Deidara sonrio.- Sabes eres un idiota, hm-.

-¿porque?, hm-.

-Por ayudar a un completo extraño, hm-.

-Se que tu harias lo mismo por mi-. Deijo Sasori decidido devolviendo la anterior sonrisa de el rubio.

-Ja! Por supuesto que no lo haría-. Dijo el rubio mientras pensaba lo contrario "claro que te ayudaria".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola! Espero le haya gustado el 2° capítulo de la historia, agradezco mucho a quienes me apoyaron en la historia y a las personas que me dieron aliento de inspiración y aliento para continuar:**

**-Mi amiga del alma karla!**

**-" TheLoveIsArt": amo tus historias, de verdad que son hermosas sigue escribiéndolas por favor que son las que animan a esta vagabunda y muchas gracias por el apoyo ;D. Soy tu fan no 1°! XD**

**-"xxx-gatita": gracias por el review y tu apoyo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-.**

"**pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**Disclaimer: naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

**¿Por qué haces esto por mi?, hm-. **

**Sabes lo mismo me pregunto yo, y te aseguro que no tengo la menor idea-.**

**Deidara sonrió.- Sabes eres un idiota, hm-.**

**-¿porque?-.**

**-Por ayudar a un completo extraño, hm-.**

**-Se que tu harías lo mismo por mi-. Dijo Sasori decidido devolviendo la anterior sonrisa del rubio.**

**-Ja! Por supuesto que no lo haría-. Dijo el rubio mientras pensaba lo contrario "claro que te ayudaría".**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CONTINUACION…**

Sasori y Deidara aun se encontraban en la sala del departamento pero ya no decían nada solo se miraban en medio de la penumbra, debido a que aun seguía sin luz el edificio por la tormenta que había empeorado. Los relámpagos se podían escuchar de vez en cuando mientras iluminaban un poco el lugar por escasos momentos.

Sasori se sentía incomodo, no sabía que decirle a Deidara pero a la vez también se sentía feliz y satisfecho por estar con él.

Después de pensar por un rato el pelirrojo hablo.- Sabes algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar al asesino-. Pregunto.

-Sinceramente no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió, hm-. Dijo el rubio triste por no poder ayudar en algo.

Sasori se levanto del sillón y se sentó al lado del espectro de Deidara y se recargo en él, "es como si fuera otro ser humano. Lastimada mente no lo es" pensó el joven pelirrojo.

-Llamemos al teléfono que encontré de tu hermana, ¿Quieres?-. Pregunto el joven pelirrojo que aun seguía al lado del rubio.

El rubio también se recargo en el pelirrojo;

-Todavía no quiero quedarme así por un rato mas, el joven rubio mientras sonreía y se ruborizaba un poco.

Sasori asintió. Se quedaron así por un rato más hasta que Sasori se quedo dormido.

…

1:45 a.m.

Sasori se despertó y se encontraba en su cama "¿Pero qué hago aquí?" pensaba hasta que recordó la imagen de Deidara y sonrió había comprendido que el rubio lo había llevado a la habitación y además le había cubierto con las sabanas.

-Deidara? el pelirrojo que trataba de que el rubio le respondiera, tristemente para él, eso no ocurrió, así que se volvió a recostar para disponerse a dormir.

…

En la mañana;

Sasori se despertó y después de bostezar se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha; la luz ya había regresado. Al salir recordó que no habían llamado a la hermana de Deidara, así que debía de apresurarse antes de que lo volviera a olvidar. EL pelirrojo busco el teléfono en la mochila y cuando lo encontró marco el número telefónico en su celular.

El sonido del celular se escucho hasta que contestaron;

-Hola habla kurotsuchi-. (N/A: bueno la verdad no estoy segura si en realidad tienen parentesco en el anime y manga de Naruto, pero si no lo hay imaginen que si, por favor XD) contesto una voz femenina.

-Am, hola soy Sasori-.

-Disculpe no le conozco tal vez se equivoco de numero-. Contesto la joven un poco confundida.

-No lo creo, acaso tú eres la hermana de Deidara-.

-Si-. Contesto la joven tristemente.

-entonces no me he equivocado, disculpa que te moleste pero tienes idea de lo que paso con el-.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia-. Contesto la joven ya un poco molesta.

-Disculpa si te incomodo pero creo que no nos conocemos en persona, pero yo soy amigo de tu hermano y no lo encuentro en ninguna parte-. Dijo Sasori mientras mentía piadosamente, pero tenía que conseguir la información.

-Ah disculpa creo que fui un poco grosera-.

-No importa-

-Bueno pues … no creo que lo vuelvas a ver el ya ha muerto- dijo la joven con voz entrecortada.

-No puede ser, como paso?-. Dijo Sasori tratando de sonar triste y preocupado.

-Fue asesinado-. Dijo simplemente la joven.

-Pero cómo?-.

Solo se escucho un sollozo al otro lado del teléfono

-Disculpa te encuentras bien-. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

la joven que tomo un respiro para luego volver a hablar –disculpa tengo que colgar porque no vienes a visitarme algún fin de semana estoy en la universidad de Leamperouge (N/A: perdónenme pero no se me ocurría ningún nombre ).

-Claro-. Dijo Sasori mientras colgaba el teléfono y veía que detrás de el estaba el rubio sonriente.

-Que te ha dicho mi hermana, hm-. Pregunto curioso.

-nada todavía iré a visitarla el sábado-.

-Ah, hm- dijo resignado.

-Porque no me acompañas?-.

-Claro-. Dijo el joven rubio que se sentó en el sillón.

…

El sábado;

Sasori ya se encontraba listo para salir mientras esperaba que Deidara saliera de la habitación.

-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!-.

-Ya voy no tienes porque molestarte, hm-.

-No me gusta esperar, además ya es tarde-.

-Cálmate Don puntualidad, si apenas va a ser medio día, hm-. Dijo el rubio tratando de molestar al pelirrojo.

Sasori chasqueo la lengua y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de si, para ir directo a la parada del autobús. Deidara atravesó la puerta y siguió rápidamente al pelirrojo.

El autobús paro y ellos dos subieron, aunque solo uno pago ya que no tenia caso que el otro lo hiciera. Al llegar bajaron del autobús justo frente a la universidad y se dirigieron a la entrada donde Sasori pregunto por kurotsuchi.

El encargado lo llevo con la secretaria del decano para que le informara donde se encontraba; la mujer anoto el nombre en el computador e hizo una cara de angustia.

-Ella… desapareció ayer por la noche-. Dijo la secretaria.

Sasori trago saliva pero como podía haber ocurrido eso si la otra mañana había hablado con ella.

-Pero que le ocurrió?-.

-No lo sabemos solo que no asistió a clases y no se encuentra en su habitación, ahí solo se encuentran sus cosas, pero haremos lo posible por informarle-. Dijo la mujer que hablaba tratando de no sonar alterada.

-G-gracias-. Respondió el pelirrojo que se retiro y se dirigió a su casa; en el transcurso de regreso en el autobús Deidara tenía una cara muy triste al parecer lo sucedido le afecto más de la cuenta.

-"Todo esto debe estar relacionado, incluyendo la muerte de Deidara, sus padres y su hermana, esto no puede ser una simple casualidad, ¿o sí?, no lo creo; ahora solo me falta saber quién es pero cómo?" pensaba el pelirrojo hasta que bajaron del autobús y llegaron al departamento.

Ya adentro del departamento ambos se sentaron en el comedor; Sasori se levanto y busco en el refrigerador un poco de jugo y lo sirvió en dos vasos dándole uno al rubio.

-Toma, veras que la encontraremos-. Dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a la hermana del rubio.

Deidara asintió y tomo un poco de jugo*.

-Ya verás que encontraremos a quien hizo esto y lo castigaremos-. Dijo nuevamente el joven pelirrojo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***Bueno la verdad no estoy segura si los fantasmas pueden tomar jugo pero ni modo XD**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y espero que les haya gustado de verdad gracias por el apoyo y los review!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-.**

"**pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**Disclaimer: naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

**-"Todo esto debe estar relacionado, incluyendo la muerte de Deidara, sus padres y su hermana, esto no puede ser una simple casualidad, ¿o sí?, no lo creo; ahora solo me falta saber quién es pero cómo?" pensaba el pelirrojo hasta que bajaron del autobús y llegaron al departamento.**

**Ya adentro del departamento ambos se sentaron en el comedor; Sasori se levanto y busco en el refrigerador un poco de jugo y lo sirvió en dos vasos dándole uno al rubio.**

**-Toma, veras que la encontraremos-. Dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a la hermana del rubio.**

**Deidara asintió y tomo un poco de jugo.**

**-Ya verás que encontraremos a quien hizo esto y lo castigaremos-. Dijo nuevamente el joven pelirrojo.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**CONTINUACION…**

…

La tensión que la desaparición de la hermana de Deidara se hizo aparecer entre ambos jóvenes, el muchacho rubio solo suspiraba de vez en cuando aun sentado en el comedor mirando a un punto de la cocina donde no había nada, casi podías ver lagrimas correr del rostro del muchacho. Sasori no sabía que decirle para calmarlo o animarlo, pues tal vez era tiempo de que se desahogara.

EL muchacho pelirrojo por fin se decidió dejo su vaso de jugo se levanto de la silla del comedor y se encamino junto al rubio a quien miro tiernamente y se coloco a la altura del rubio quien estaba sentado aun mirando a la nada, lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazo;

-No te preocupes veras que se arreglara-.

EL joven pelirrojo no obtuvo respuesta, el rubio no entraba en si.

Sasori lo abrazo más fuerte. "Es como si no estuviera junto a otra persona, no siento su cuerpo contra el mío"

El rubio había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, era como si a cada momento desapareciera su presencia.

-Tienes que escucharme, dime algo, tú no eres así, vamos respóndeme-. Dijo el joven pelirrojo que comenzaba a alterarse ya que a cada momento que pasaba dejaba de sentir la presencia del rubio, nunca sintió su cuerpo eso era algo normal; pero su presencia cálida, alegre y animosa era la que se desvanecía y le hacía estremecer.

-¡¿Qué voy a hacer solo?¿Cómo esperas que continúe sin ti?No te vayas!... estaba a punto de llorar de frustración.

El pelirrojo se separo del rubio y lo tomo fuertemente de los hombros y lo sacudió bruscamente;

-¡QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE TE AMO! el pelirrojo que por la frustración que sentía había dejado salir sus sentimientos y sin asimilar lo que acababa de decir siguió diciéndole al rubio cuanto lo quería, mientras el rubio seguía sin reaccionar hasta que el pelirrojo en su último intento desesperado para que Deidara no desapareciera; se acerco al rubio, lo tomo bruscamente de sus mejillas y lo atrajo hacia su rostro para terminar en una beso.

…

Deidara parpadeo y abrió rápidamente sus ojos, en lugar de reaccionar bruscamente y sacar su actitud terca correspondió al beso tomando a Sasori de sus mejillas.

…

El beso de termino debido a la falta de oxigeno, ambos se miraban a los ojos.

…

Sasori sonrió y dejo ver un color carmín en sus mejillas;

-Ya te siento de nuevo junto a mí-. Dijo el joven pelirrojo.

Deidara sonrió y también ruborizado por el beso miro hacia otra parte, le daba pena ver a los ojos al pelirrojo.

Sasori se sentía aliviado ya había recuperado otra vez la esencia del rubio y otra vez sentía esa calidez.

-Gracias, hm-. Dijo el rubio mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto consternado el pelirrojo.

-Por hacerme reaccionar, hm-.

El pelirrojo tomo lo que debía de ser la mano del rubio, no podía sentir nada, era como si tocara la nada, pero el bien sabia que él estaba ahí, esa calidez provenía del rubio.

-No es nada, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo-. Dijo el joven sinceramente.

-Si no lo hacías tu yo la haría, hm-. Dijo el rubio que ahora decidido había mirado a Sasori a los ojos.

Sasori se sorprendió.

-E-eso quiere decir que…-.

El rubio interrumpió.- ¡Que yo también te amo!, hm-.

El subió sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban carmín y como el calor invadía su rostro.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo en voz baja para sí mismo.

-"A buena hora se les ocurrió interrumpir"-. Pensó el rubio que ya tenía una mirada de desdeño hacia la puerta-.

El pelirrojo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió un poco penoso.

Al otro lado se encontraba Itachi.

-Hola, porque no pasas?-. Dijo Sasori tratando de no ser maleducado.

Itachi asintió y paso.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada pero escuche un grito proveniente de aquí y quise cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien-. Dijo el joven un poco preocupado en su tono de voz pero no se le notaba en el rostro ya que estaba serio.

Deidara miro a Itachi con desprecio, al parecer no recordaba que eran viejos amigos.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo el pelirrojo mirondo burlonamente a donde estaba el rubio.

Deidara se sonrojo bien había captado la indirecta y miro a otra parte.

Itachi asintió y se despidió.

-Bueno entonces no te quito el tiempo-.

-A- ah no no te preocupes por eso-.

-Adiós Sasori, descansa te vez agotado-

-Está bien tratare de dormir un poco, que te vaya bien-. Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta detrás de Itachi.

El pelirrojo se acerco de nuevo con el rubio.

-No lo reconociste?-.

-No, ¿Quién era?, hm-.

-Creo que por el momento no es necesario que lo sepas-.

-uh? Es que acaso es tu amante, hm-.

-No de donde sacas semejante cosa!-. Dijo casi a punto de reír el pelirrojo.

-Pues…-. El rubio no sabía que decir.

Sasori se acerco al rubio y le beso la mejilla.-No tienes por qué ser celoso, solo tú me gustas-.

El rubio se sonrojo y a la vez se sintió aliviado.- No estoy celoso de donde sacas semejante cosa!-. Dijo el rubio tratando de imitar al pelirrojo.

…

Sasori se encontraba en un computador de la biblioteca a la cual antes había ido.

El buscaba todo tipo de cosas relacionadas a lo sobrenatural, paranormal, fantasmas, espectros, cosas de ultratumba o algo por el estilo.

Hasta que por fin dio con algo que llamo su atención, en los resultados del buscador de internet aparecieron varias páginas en la cual una llamo su atención;

_Quiere traer de vuelta a un ser querido?_

Decía la pagina a la cual ingreso con un click.

En la página aparecían varios testimonios de personas que habían logrado traer de vuelta a un difunto y al final la imagen de la portada de un libro.

-uh?-. Dijo intrigado el muchacho que anoto el nombre del libro y rápidamente corrió con la vieja bibliotecaria.

Como la última vez que la había visto, la señora de edad avanzada estaba colocando libros en un estante.

-Disculpe-. Dijo el pelirrojo.

La vieja dejo el libro en el estante y miro al joven.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-.

-Quería saber si tiene este libro?-. Dijo el pelirrojo dando el papel que tenía en su mano a la vieja.

La señora lo leyó en voz alta –_Lacrima de mortus_*?-. (* Palabra en latín, estoy aprendiendo así que tal vez no esté muy bien dicho pero dice: lagrima de un cadáver).

La mujer analizo un poco y después levanto una ceja;

-El libro que buscas se encuentra en una librería del norte de la ciudad, aquí no lo tenemos ya que es muy raro- dio una pausa breve mientras buscaba en su bolsillo; saco una libreta y anoto en ella, luego arranco la hoja de papel y se la dio al muchacho.- aquí está la dirección de la librería por si quieres ir por el libro, tal vez no te lo quieran vender por lo raro que es, pero diles que te envió la bibliotecaria Karen, seguro así te lo dan, la dueña es amiga mía-.

Sasori tomo el papelito y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Muchas gracias de verdad se lo agradezco-. Dijo el joven que salió de la biblioteca corriendo.

La bibliotecaria asintió y continúo acomodando libros en el estante.

…

Sasori salía de un autobús y se encaminaba entre las calles del vecindario al que había llegado buscando la dirección que la bibliotecaria le había indicado en la hoja de papel.

El joven caminaba entre las personas, "Son demasiadas personas que acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer" pensaba el muchacho fastidiado por chocar con tanta gente que había en el pavimento.

Algunas jóvenes le miraban y le coqueteaban "¿Quién demonios creen que soy?" pensaba el muchacho hasta que dio con la dirección. Se paró en seco frente a la librería y miro el lugar en verdad que era grande, seguro que encontraba el libro.

Sasori entro al lugar y lo examino de arriba abajo; era un lugar demasiado grande tenía dos pisos y las paredes estaban llenas de estantes, por todas partes había estantes y libros, revistas, periódicos, enciclopedias y un montón de cosas más. El estaba sorprendido pero alguien se dirigió con el;

-Buenas tardes, buscas algo en especial?-. le pregunto una jovencita que trabajaba en el lugar.

-A-am buenas tardes, buscaba un libro llamado _Lacrima de mortus-._

La joven se exalto un poco y le miro un poco anonadada, luego volvió a sonreír ;

-Disculpe pero no lo tenemos-.

"ah claro como si me fuera a tragar eso" .- Pero la bibliotecaria Karen me envió y se decepcionaría si no regreso con el-.

La joven reacciono y chasqueo la lengua. -Discúlpeme que torpe soy, sígame por aquí-.

Ahora Sasori estaba profundamente agradecido con la vieja bibliotecaria.

La joven lo llevo hasta el fondo del local donde entraron por una puerta y adentro parecía muy oscuro de ahí la joven busco una escalera y subió hasta el penúltimo estante y saco un libro grueso y al parecer viejo, la joven bajo y se lo entrego a Sasori.

-Aquí tienes, ahora solo tienes que pagarlo en el mostrador.

Sasori asintió y regreso buscando el mostrador.

-Ahí esta!-. dijo en voz bajita pero emocionado el pelirrojo.

Se encamino al mostrador y le dijo a la encargada que solo llevaría ese libro.

-Muy bien-. Dijo la encargada que pasaba el libro por el escáner del código de barras.

-Son $550. la encargada.

-Está bien-. Dijo el pelirrojo que sacaba de su bolsillo el dinero y se lo daba a la cajera "demonios ahí va parte del dinero de la cena de mañana".

El sonido de la caja registradora se escucho y la encargada coloco el dinero y le dio el cambio al pelirrojo, después le dio el libro dentro de una bolsa de cartón.

-Gracias por su compra-. Dijo la encargada.

"Espero y valga la pena" pensaba el pelirrojo que salía de la librería.

…

-Mira Deidara, tienes que ver lo que compre!-. Decía el pelirrojo buscando en su apartamento ansiosamente al rubio.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Nuevamente les agradezco por leer mi historias, esta vez trate de de hacerla un poco más larga a petición de todos, pero no puede hacerla tan larga T.T de verdad muchas gracias por sus consejos, apoyo y por leer la historia! Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-.**

"**pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**Disclaimer: naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

**El sonido de la caja registradora se escucho y la encargada coloco el dinero y le dio el cambio al pelirrojo, después le dio el libro dentro de una bolsa de cartón.**

**-Gracias por su compra-. Dijo la encargada.**

"**Espero y valga la pena" pensaba el pelirrojo que salía de la librería.**

…

**-Mira Deidara, tienes que ver lo que compre!-. Decía el pelirrojo buscando en su apartamento ansiosamente al rubio.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**CONTINUACION…**

Al llegar el pelirrojo coloco el libro en la sala comenzó a buscar al rubio en su apartamento, entro a su habitación y se encontró a Itachi sentado en la cama mirando a Deidara con cara seria, aunque no parezca estaba sorprendido de ver al rubio.

-"Creo que ya se reencontraron"- pensaba el pelirrojo que se acerco al azabache para explicarle lo que veía frente a él.

-a-am Hola Itachi, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo un tanto nervioso.

-Hola Sasori! Pues me encuentro bien gracias por preguntar-. Dijo el azabache que volteo a ver al pelirrojo para hablarle sarcásticamente.- Pero bueno, para no dar rodeos al tema primero entre por la puerta de tu departamento, sabias que no cierras la puerta con llave?-.

El pelirrojo parpadeo.- Demonios debo ser más precavido-. Dijo el joven más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Bueno Itachi, lo que quería saber Sasori y yo también, era porque habías venido aquí?, hm-. Dijo el rubio incorporándose a la conversación.

-Ah! Pues debieron preguntar claramente desde un principio-. Dijo Itachi mientras se acomodaba en la cama del pelirrojo.- Pues verán tenia curiosidad por las preguntas de Sasori sobre Deidara y quería saber la razón, aunque -. Dijo mientras miraba a Deidara y volvía a su posición-. , creo que ya la tengo… además escuche un ruido muy fuerte y pensé que provenía de tu departamento por lo que me preocupe y decidí venir a ver-.

Deidara y Sasori asintieron moviendo ligeramente sus cabezas, esa explicación tan completa despejo todas sus dudas excepto una del pelirrojo la cual no se atrevía a preguntar.

-Bueno con que eso es todo, quieren que les traiga algo de beber?-. Dijo el pelirrojo amablemente.

-Claro-. Dijo Itachi

Mientras el pelirrojo le hacia una seña disimulada con la mano a Deidara para que viniera con él para luego salir de la habitación y caminar a la cocina, en especifico el refrigerador donde dio la vuelta esperando a Deidara.

Deidara venia y Sasori se impaciento de tal manera que abrió el refrigerador de mala gana y saco un envase con refresco de manzana y casi lo lanzo a la mesa del comedor, para luego pararse de puntitas y tomar tres vasos de la alacena y colocarlos en la mesa donde les servía , mientras tanto sintió alguien detrás de él e inmediatamente giro alterado para ver quién era.

-Te sientes bien?, hm-. Pregunto Deidara con una sonrisa.

Sasori suspiro.- Si -. Dijo cortante para volver a hablar.-Y tu como te sientes?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo con voz secante y molesta.

Deidara sintió el peso de las palabras de Sasori y cambio su actitud.- ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así, hm-. Dijo el muchacho con el mismo tono de voz del mayor pero estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta-. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un vaso a Deidara y se encaminaba a la habitación con los otros dos.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Sasori mientras le daba un vaso a Itachi.

-Gracias-. Dijo el joven que dio un sorbo a la bebida y se reincorporo.- ¿Por qué estas molesto con Deidara?... si es mi culpa de verdad lo siento no quería incomodarte o tal vez interrumpía algo?-. dijo sin perder la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

-"porque estoy molesto con Deidara? Creo que en verdad no estoy seguro"-. Sasori jugueteo con sus dedos y el vaso y miro a Itachi.- No tengo idea-. Contesto el joven resignado pero al fin y al cabo fue sincero.

Itachi arqueo sus cejas y se levanto dándole el vaso a Sasori.

-Muchas gracias yo solo venia a cerciorarme de que te encontraras bien, y como lo estas no tengo de que preocuparme además estas en buenas manos-. Itachi camino hacia la puerta que daba a la salida.

-¡Espera!, hm-.

Itachi se giro.

-Aun no me has dicho nada!, hm-.

-No es necesario-. Dijo para girar la perilla de la puerta y salir del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Deidara se quedo parado observando cómo se iba su mejor amigo en vida.

…

Itachi salía de la habitación con una mirada perdida, podría decirse triste.

-Por jashin! #"! ?$%&! Tú nunca planeas pensar en ti por una vez en la vida-. Dijo Hidan que yacía recargado en la pared del pasillo.

Itachi lo miro tristemente "es que acaso siempre planeas espiarme"

-Deidara estará mejor con Sasori-.

-Alguna vez piensas ser feliz?-. Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Soy feliz mientras quienes quiero lo sean-.

-Itachi yo quiero que seas feliz porque te quiero-. Dijo una voz diferente a la de Hidan.

Itachi desvió su mirada para encontrar al dueño de la voz, era Kisame que había escuchado todo.

Itachi inmediatamente parpadeo, "¿Qué hacia el ahí, hace 5 años que no lo veía?".

Hidan sonrió "quien más indicado que él para ayudarlo "el joven peliblanco dio una palmadita en la espalda del azabache y camino a su departamento.

-No has cambiado en nada-. Dijo Kisame que se acerco a Itachi a darle un abrazo.

Itachi correspondió al abrazo – Tu tampoco has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo tipo alto de cabello azul y traje negro-. Dijo el azabache que dejo caer una lagrima.

-Deberías tratar de ser feliz una vez en tu vida, ser egoísta no es malo, después de todo se trata de amor o no?

Itachi asintió abrazando mas a Kisame.- Enserio?-.

-Lo digo enserio puesto que no encontraras a alguien así otra vez, ya lo perdiste una vez, no lo pierdas de nuevo-. Dijo el joven peliazul.

Itachi se separo de Kisame.-Muchas gracias, no me rendiré-. Dijo el joven que se dirigió a su departamento decidido a actuar.

-Yo tampoco me rendiré -. Dijo el joven azul para sí mismo.-"Después de todo yo amo al joven Itachi"-.

…

Deidara se encontraba parado en la sala del apartamento de Sasori.

Sasori había visto la escena de Itachi y Deidara.

Sasori se acerco al joven rubio.- Encontré un libro para traer de vuelta a los muertos-.

Deidara miro enojado a Sasori.- ¡¿Qué le dijiste a Itachi?, hm-.

-Nada-. Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de evadir el tema.

-¿Cómo que nada?, entonces porque se fue?, hm-.

-No se-. Dijo en seco el pelirrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero es que acaso estás loco? Ni siquiera me conto nada de lo que paso mientras estaba-. Decía el rubio hasta que dijo un poco triste.- mientras estaba muerto.

"AH! Soy un idiota, como es posible que haya pensado otra cosa cuando se claramente que entre Deidara y yo no existe nada, ¿pero y el beso? Claro que existe! El correspondió mi beso, pero que estúpido puedo llegar a ser, el solo quería saber que había ocurrido, no es que le gustara Itachi y lo peor de todo es que me enfade con el sin razón alguna más que mis tontas ilusiones y celos".

Cuando al fin Sasori había regresado del mundo de sus pensamientos se percato de que Deidara ya no estaba, se dedico a buscarlo pero no lo encontró.

-Otra vez desapareció-. Dijo resignado el muchacho.

-Pero esta vez fue mi culpa-.

…

-¡Recuperare a Deidara a como dé lugar!-. Decían al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes desde distintos lugares; uno era un pelirrojo que decidido se había ido a leer el libro nuevo que había adquirido, el otro joven era un muchacho de cabello azabache que decidido se digno a ser egoísta por una vez en su vida y luchar por lo que en verdad él quería.

…

-Es hora de que yo también siga mis consejos-. Decía un hombre alto de traje y cabello azul mientras se colocaba su sombrero y caminaba desde un edifico de apartamentos hasta su casa.- "Volveré por ti Itachi"-. Pensaba mientras caminaba entre un jardín de regreso a su hogar.

…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Bueno primero que nada muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y perdón si es corta pero no pude dar para más historia por hoy ;(.**

**Espero y le haya gustado y perdonen si demoro con la siguiente historia, lo que pasa es que tengo cosas importantes que hacer y tal vez me atrase, pero de igual manera tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para entregarla la próxima semana sin atraso.**

**Gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Porque lo prometido es deuda les doy dos capítulos! Lo más largos que pude!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-.**

"**pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**Disclaimer: naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

**-¡Recuperare a Deidara a como dé lugar!-. Decían al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes desde distintos lugares; uno era un pelirrojo que decidido se había ido a leer el libro nuevo que había adquirido, el otro joven era un muchacho de cabello azabache que decidido se digno a ser egoísta por una vez en su vida y luchar por lo que en verdad él quería.**

…

**-Es hora de que yo también siga mis consejos-. Decía un hombre alto de traje y cabello azul mientras se colocaba su sombrero y caminaba desde un edifico de apartamentos hasta su casa.- "Volveré por ti Itachi"-. Pensaba mientras caminaba entre un jardín de regreso a su hogar.**

…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**CONTINUACION…**

Después de lo que había ocurrido Sasori se sentía culpable por haberse enfadado con Deidara y que por ello no le encontrase.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala tomando una taza de té para calmarse y meditar un rato.

-HMP?-. Exclamo es pelirrojo.

Acaba de percatarse de que el libro tan costoso que había comprado seguía intacto en el mueble que lo había dejado.

El joven pelirrojo se levanto del sillón, se tallo su cabello; lo cual provoco que se desordenara su cabello más de lo común, dejo la taza en la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala y se dirigió al mueble donde había dejado el libro y lo levanto sosteniéndolo un buen rato, mirando cada detalle de la portada, hasta que se decidió a abrirlo.

La primera página decía _Lacrima de mortus, autor: desconocido._

_-"oh con que no tiene un autor especifico, que raro"-._

_Tomo la esquina de la página y hojeo hasta la siguiente, la cual tenía una introducción, que era bastante larga._

_-"no creo que sea importante, me la saltare"-._

Continuo hojeando hasta que termino la introducción y comenzaba con el capitulo número uno, pero este solo hablaba de la vida de un humano y como tienen objetivos en la vida.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, yo tengo un objetivo en la vida?...?-.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un escalofrió que invadió su cuerpo.

El teléfono de Sasori se escucho en el departamento.

Sasori se apresuro a contestar;

-Hola?-.

-B-buenas noches, es usted Akasuna no Sasori-. Decía la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono-.

-Si-. Contesto intrigado el joven.- ¿Quién es usted?-.

-Soy la secretaria de universidad a la que usted fue hace unos días-.

-Ah! Entonces sabe algo sobre Kurotsuchi-.

-Pues en realidad es por eso que le llame-.

Sasori solo soltó suspiro apagado.

-Tengo que informarle que la jovencita a quien usted estaba buscando se encuentra en coma, al parecer la trataron de asaltar y ella se resistió; por lo que forcejearon un rato y ella salió herida y termino inconsciente, ocurrió una noche antes de que usted la buscara-. Decía la mujer deteniéndose después de cada palabra para que el muchacho las asimilara correctamente.

-….Entonces donde se encuentra ahora?-. Dijo tristemente el muchacho.

-Se encuentra en el hospital que esta a las afueras de la ciudad, si quiere visitarla puede hacerlo, les he dicho a los doctores que sus amigos tal vez la visiten-.

-….-.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero que es usted de la señorita kurotsuchi-.

-Ah! Es una amiga de la infancia-. Mintió el muchacho pelirrojo, puesto que no le iba a decir que un fantasma le había hecho buscarla.

-Ah, de verdad lo siento mucho por usted que no la ha podido ver, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme-.

Sasori estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando recordó que no le había preguntado algo.

-Disculpe! Sabe quien fue el causante o por donde ocurrió, algo que me ayude a saber lo que paso exactamente?-.

-Pues en realidad el oficial encargado me dijo que había ocurrido mientras salía de la universidad al parecer iba a comprar algunas cosas según dijeron sus amigas del instituto-.

-Y podría saber quién es el encargado del caso?-. Sasori sabía que tal vez esto no era una coincidencia y quería cerciorarse.

-No recuerdo bien su nombre creo que era ….. Madara, si es el oficial Madara Uchiha-.

-Lamento haberla molestado, muchas gracias-. Dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Al colgarlo lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lo que había platicado con Deidara.

**Flash back**

**Deidara y Sasori regresaban un sábado de la universidad donde habían buscado a la joven kurotsuchi, quien había desaparecido dejando a Deidara desolado.**

**-Toma, veras que la encontraremos-. Dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a la hermana del rubio.**

**Deidara asintió y tomo un poco de jugo.**

**-Ya verás que encontraremos a quien hizo esto y lo castigaremos-. Dijo nuevamente el joven pelirrojo.**

**Fin del Flash back**

Sasori chasqueo la lengua, "como puede ser que este en coma y si no se recupera y empeora su estado, ahora que le diré a Deidara" pensaba el pelirrojo mientras la noche caía mas y mas, hasta hacer completamente oscuro su departamento, sus pensamientos no lo dejaron percatarse de tal cosa, tan solo se tiro al sillón, cerro sus puños fuertemente dejándose las marcas de sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, y apretaba sus dientes tan fuerte que casi rechinaban. Finalmente soltó un grito ahogado de frustración y se acomodo en el sillón dejándose envolver por sus pensamientos.

Se sentía tan vacio, tan impotente, tan inútil e incompetente que ni si quiera sabia que hacer, y como esperaba ayudar al ser que más quería, si ni siquiera podía saber cómo ayudarse así mismo. Tan solo podía cerrar los ojos y esperar a que pasara.

Una calidez lo invadió, se sintió tan cómodo, la paz lo invadió, abrió sus ojos y miro a un joven rubio inclinado hacia el colocando su suave y tibia mano en sus cabellos pelirrojos.

-"Por tu calidez, tu personalidad, tu ser, por ti hago todo esto…. Espera eso quiere decir que si tengo un objetivo en la vida, es serte de ayuda, hacerte sonreír, eso el lo que me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo"-. Después de eso el pelirrojo dejo caer una lagrima.

-Hare todo lo que sea necesario para que estés feliz y que estés aquí a mi lado y te pueda tener solo para mí!-.

El joven rubio sonrió, ya le había perdonado por haberle gritado.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sillón, suspiro y se acerco al libro que había dejado de leer, lo tomo entre sus manos y regreso a sentarse al sillón donde hizo un ademan al rubio para que se sentara a su lado, este se sentó y ambos contemplaron el libro que había comprado, lo abrió y rápidamente lo hojeo hasta el capitulo dos, donde decía:

"_Cuidado debes tener,_

_Cuando a alguien quieres tener,_

_Más si de sentimiento puro se ha de tratar,_

_No debes temer,_

_Puesto que el sueño se ha de cumplir,_

_Pero una advertencia te hare,_

_El mundo fácil no es,_

_Obstáculos hay,_

_Los cuales debes evadir y superar,_

_Más si del mundo opuesto se ha de tratar,_

_Correr y aférrate a ese sentimiento es lo que debes de hacer,_

_Si no, destinado a perecer haz de estar"._

Sasori y Deidara se quedaron anonadados, no entendieron a lo que se refería el libro.

-¿Por qué no sigues con el siguiente capítulo haber si entendemos, te parece?, hm-. Dijo el rubio.

-Claro-. Sasori estaba tan feliz, Deidara lo había perdonado y estaba a su lado todavía.

Sasori dio vuelta a la página para el siguiente capítulo; el cual decía que tenía que buscar ciertas cosas de una procedencia no muy común;

La escancia.

El sentimiento

Una tiza de alma

Una pizca de sal

Una resplandor

Una conexión irrompible.

-Ahora si quede peor que con el capitulo anterior-. Dijo resignado Sasori.

-Am creo que esto si lo entendí, hm-. Decía el joven rubio.

-Ha! Enserio entonces dime!.- dijo entusiasmado el pelirrojo.

-Pues, no estoy seguro si este en lo cierto, hm-.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

-Es que acaso les encanta interrumpir los momentos más importantes de mi vida!, si eres tu Dios, te pido que tengas mas comprensión-. Exclamo el pelirrojo molesto y resignado ya iban varias ocasiones en las que los molestaban.

Deidara recordó la vez en que los interrumpieron después de haberse dado un beso y se sonrojo.

-Sasori espera un momento, hm-.

Sasori se giro para ver qué era lo que quería Deidara antes de abrir la puerta.

-La próxima vez ignoraremos las interrupciones, hm-. Dijo el rubio con mirada picarona.

Sasori asintió y rápidamente se giro no quería que el rubio lo viera sonrojado, se golpeo las mejillas un poco y se acerco a la puerta para ver quien el bueno para interrumpir.

-Hola! No tenía comida en mi departamento y decidí venir a cenar contigo-.

Sasori casi se cae al suelo, "por eso vienes, que descarado!".

-Pasa Hidan-. Dijo resignado el pelirrojo haciendo pasar al peliblanco.

-Oye porque estas a oscuras, es que acaso no has pagado la luz-. Dijo el peliblanco mientras se tiraba en un sillón de la sala.

Sasori suspiro, "cálmate ten paciencia!".-No lo que pasa es que me entretuve leyendo un libro.

-Ah! Por jashin! Te vas a quedar ciego su sigues leyendo en la oscuridad!-. Decía Hidan mientras agitaba un poco sus brazos.

-Si creo que seguiré tu consejo-. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras encendía la luz de la sala y de la cocina, ya que tendría que alimentar a su vecino gorrón.

Sasori abrió el refrigerador y se dio cuenta de que no había comida alguna más que una telaraña en el fondo de este.

-Huh? -.

Sasori cerró el refrigerador y llamo a una pizzería.

-Encargue pizza, ya que no tengo comida por alguna razón-. Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose también.

-A toda ¡#$#"% ¡! Amo la pizza, jashin te bendiga por semejante idea, sabía que era buena idea venir contigo, después de todo el #$/% de Itachi no está en su departamento-.

-Ah no? Y a donde fue?-. Pregunto el joven mientras trataba de no exasperarse por el vocabulario del peliblanco.

-Pues la verdad no tengo idea-.

Otra vez tocaron la puerta.

Sasori abrió y era el repartidor con su pizza de peperoni. Rápidamente Hidan se acerco a la puerta y tomo la pizza mientras Sasori pagaba la pizza y le daba propina al repartidor, después ambos ya en el comedor se encontraban comiendo, cuando Sasori recordó que no había terminado de saber que era lo que significaba lo que pedía el libro así que sin más dio una mordida mas a la rebana de pizza terminándosela y así cerrando la caja de las pizzas y levantando al peliblanco de la mesa.

-Tienes que irte acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo muy importante-. Decía el pelirrojo empujando al peliblanco con la caja de pizza en la mano.

-Pero que #$%#& tienes que hacer a estas horas que no vez que ya casi es media noche!-.

Sasori no le respondió y a duras penas lo saco de su departamento dándole la caja de pizza para que no se molestara tanto, después de todo fue a cenar así que se lleve lo quedo de la pizza.

-Jashin-sama te maldice!-. Decía el peliblanco mientras el pelirrojo le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

**CAPITULO EXTRA:**

Sasori después de cerrar la puerta detrás de si se recargo en ella y suspiro, "que noche tan larga, creo que dormir me haría bien" pensó mientras se encaminaba a la cama.

En la cama se encontró con un rubio sentado en ella;

-No piensas dormir todavía o sí?, hm-.

-Am pues en realidad si-. El pelirrojo se encontraba sonrojado.

-Que no ves que todavía no terminamos de leer el libro!, hm-. Dijo molesto el rubio.-Y no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te has sonrojado, es que acaso eres un pervertido, no porque esté en tu cama, ….. Digo en mi cama…-. El rubio analizo lo acababa de decir y termino también ruborizándose, dejando su reproche inconcluso.

El pelirrojo suspiro y volvió a darse golpecitos en sus mejillas.- Esta bien terminemos de leer-. Dijo para cambiar el tema.

El rubio asintió y se levanto de la cama.

Ambos ya en la sala sentados continuaron con el libro;

-Ah! Claro te decía que sabía que significaba, hm-. Dijo el rubio tras haber recordado en que se habían quedado antes de la interrupción.

-A tienes razón, ahora dime-. Dijo el pelirrojo ansioso.

-Pues veras creo que:

La escancia; creo que se refiere a algo que tenga que ver con el muerto, en este caso yo.

El sentimiento; hnnnm a-a p-pues creo que se trata de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Una tiza de alma; creo que se refiere a que dibujemos algo con el corazón hm.

Una pizca de sal; hmm esta es fácil una pizca de sal de cocina.

Una resplandor; creo que es una vela o algo así, hm.

Una conexión irrompible; por ultimo creo que se trata de algo que no nos separe nunca.

Vez soy todo un genio hm-. Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo el rubio.

-hehe creo que si lo eres-. Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido mientras daba vuelta a la página.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y siguió por leer la nueva página.

Lo siguiente que indicaba el libro aterrorizo a Deidara, puesto que tal vez Sasori no volvería si no descifraban el mensaje durante el viaje que iban a hacer.

Sasori trago saliva.

-Sabes no tengo porque volver a la vida, después de todo así estoy bien, hm-. Decía el rubio para no arriesgar la vida del pelirrojo.

-No quiero que estés así, veras que todo saldrá bien-. Esas palabras le recordaron que aun no le decía al rubio sobre lo de su hermana, pero este momento no era el mejor así que tal vez sería en otra ocasión donde estuviera preparado para ello.

-Pero aquí dice que iras al inframundo a recuperar mi otra parte para que este completo en este mundo, pero y si no regresas?, hm-. Decía alterado el rubio.- no quiero que te arriesgues por mi!, hm-.

-No solo lo hago por ti-.

-A no?, hm-.

-También lo hago por mí, no podre ser feliz si no estás aquí conmigo por siempre-.

Deidara quedo sorprendido hace mucho que no recordaba a alguien decirle que quería que estuviera con él.

…

En otro lado de la ciudad;

En medio de la noche sentado en una banca metálica en medio del parque, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello azabache recordando todo lo que había pasado con un rubio.

-¿Por qué nunca tuve el valor de decirte que te amaba?, soy un cobarde, mi falta de valentía hizo que te perdiera y que no supieras que te amaba, que yo siempre estaría ahí para ti, que aunque tus padres hubieran muerto yo estaba ahí para ti!-.

El joven pelinegro golpeo fuertemente la banca con su puño.

-Ahora que tengo de nuevo la oportunidad me doy cuenta de que no estás mas para mí, que ahora también le pones atención a otro-. El pelinegro golpeo otra vez la banca y cerro fuertemente sus ojos; el joven se dejo caer en la banca y con la mirada perdida en las estrellas.- La noche es tan bonita y aun siendo oscura es brillante a la vez, ha todo me recuerda a ese joven de mirada brillante-.

Kisame observaba a Itachi recargado en un árbol, a una distancia de menos de unos 50 metros, pero el azabache no percato su presencia pues estaba distraído y perdido en su mundo y mar de sentimientos.

-Como odio los amoríos y mas lo que no son correspondidos-. Dijo kisame mientras se alejaba de la escena, ya no podía seguir viendo a Itachi, su corazón no iba a aguantar la decepción, más de un millón de veces le había dicho a Itachi indirectamente que lo quería, que le amaba, que no se apartaría de él, pero el azabache cegado por sus sentimientos a un joven rubio de ojos celestes nunca se dio cuenta de esto.

La estaba en su esplendor y en medio de ella un muchacho con el corazón hecho pedazos y tirado en una banca de un parque cual vagabundo sin hogar. Un hombre de traje alejando y corriendo lejos de sus sentimientos, temiendo salir dañado de nuevo.

….

Por fin el reloj de el departamento de Sasori anunciaba la media noche, una hora en que muchos alegan los muertos camina y vuelven a la vida, una hora en la que el joven pelirrojo tenía que trazar en la pared un símbolo con la tiza del alma, que según Deidara era una línea del corazón, así que tomo un pincel de los que usaba usualmente para pintar y trazo un símbolo parecido a una estrella invertida con palabras en latín alrededor de ella, lanzar la sal al símbolo que abrirá la puerta, así lo hizo lanzando un poco de sal y lo siguiente era encender el resplandor que era una vela, después llevar contigo la escancia de la persona así juntándola con el sentimiento que se tiene con ella y nunca olvidar la conexión que se tiene con ella porque si no el obstáculo te detendrá para no dejarte volver, así Sasori le pidió a Deidara un beso para simbolizar la escancia y juntándola con el amor que le tenía.

Ambos se miraron un rato;

-Prométeme que volverás, hm-.

-Lo prometo-. Dijo el pelirrojo besando apasionadamente al rubio a quien dejo atrás con el resplandor en la mano y tocando el símbolo.

Sasori esa noche desapareció entrando al inframundo buscando la otra parte de Deidara para así volver a ser humano.

**Continuara…**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Ah que difícil fue hahaha XD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo atrasado y el extra!**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y perdónenme porque Itachi casi no apareció.**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-.**

"**pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**Disclaimer: naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Anteriormente:**

Por fin el reloj de el departamento de Sasori anunciaba la media noche, una hora en que muchos alegan los muertos camina y vuelven a la vida, una hora en la que el joven pelirrojo tenía que trazar en la pared un símbolo con la tiza del alma, que según Deidara era una línea del corazón, así que tomo un pincel de los que usaba usualmente para pintar y trazo un símbolo parecido a una estrella invertida con palabras en latín alrededor de ella, lanzar la sal al símbolo que abrirá la puerta, así lo hizo lanzando un poco de sal y lo siguiente era encender el resplandor que era una vela, después llevar contigo la esencia de la persona así juntándola con el sentimiento que se tiene con ella y nunca olvidar la conexión que se tiene con ella porque si no el obstáculo te detendrá para no dejarte volver, así Sasori le pidió a Deidara un beso para simbolizar la esencia y juntándola con el amor que le tenía.

Ambos se miraron un rato;

-Prométeme que volverás, hm-.

-Lo prometo-. Dijo el pelirrojo besando apasionadamente al rubio a quien dejo atrás con el resplandor en la mano y tocando el símbolo.

Sasori esa noche desapareció entrando al inframundo buscando la otra parte de Deidara para así volver a ser humano.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Continuación…**

Itachi yacía en la banca del parque en medio de la noche alumbrada por la luna brillante en cuarto menguante, las estrellas eran pocas, el ambiente de la ciudad no permitía verlas a todas y aun así con tan hermosa noche, el joven de cabello azabache seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, acostado sobre el frio metal. Los suspiros eran cada vez más constantes, sus ojos cerrados permanecían.

-"no puedo volver al pasado" repetía el joven apretando sus puños aun más.

…

Kisame caminaba de regreso a su hogar el cual estaba cerca del edificio departamental donde vivía Itachi, el camino era largo, desolado y agobiante. El joven caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus sacos y avanzaba pateando cualquier cosa que se atravesase.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?-.

Kisame fue sacado de sus pensamientos por esa pregunta, levanto la mirada para ver quien se dirigía a él.

-Nada importante, ¿qué es lo que tú haces por aquí, Madara?-. Respondió

-Ah! con que no es importante lo que haces después de media noche fuera de tu casa?-. Dijo el hombre ignorando la pregunta del otro.

-Vengo de visitar a Itachi-. Dijo kisame que paso de largo e ignoro a Madara, no estaba de humor para conversar.

Madara decidió no molestarlo "tal vez se peleo con mi sobrino" pensó para ir en busca de Itachi.

…

Itachi se levanto de la banca y se tallo los ojos.

-"no estoy dispuesto a perder, no esta vez"-. Así que se encamino de regreso a su departamento.

En el camino seguía tan distraído e inmerso que casi es arrollado por un automóvil que freno de golpe para no dañar al joven de cabellos azabache que siguió su camino igual de distraído sin tomar en cuenta el percance que acababa de sufrir.

Cuando el joven de Itachi estaba llegando a la entrada del edificio departamental se encontró con su tío Madara.

-Hola! Querido sobrino!-dijo animosamente el hombre que se abalanzo a abrazar a Itachi.-Hace tanto que no te veo-. Decía mientras estrujaba más al joven azabache.

Itachi solo sentía que le faltaba la respiración pero seguía sin decir nada aun.

-Sobrino que tienes? Es que acaso peleaste con kisame?-. Pregunto el mayor soltando al joven.

-No-. Se limito a decir el menor que tristemente hizo una seña a su tío para que le acompañara a su departamento.

-Disculpa pero no vengo de visita-. Dijo seriamente.

Itachi solo permaneció con su cara seria y se recargo en la puerta del edificio departamental.

-Vengo por el caso de asesinato-.

Itachi sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, le había dado en donde más le dolía en esos momentos, casi sentía que se desplomaría ahí mismo.

-Ah-. Dijo el azabache en voz muy baja.

-No te daré más rodeos, creo saber quién es el culpable-. Dijo seriamente el hombre que también se recargo en la puerta de edificio.

-En serio?-. Dijo Itachi que sintió una mezcla de emociones en su estomago.

-Aun no estoy seguro, es solo una sospecha-.

Itachi nuevamente suspiro.-Entonces es por eso que has venido, para cerciorarte-. Dijo el joven que ya había descifrado la razón de la visita de su tío.

El mayor asintió.- Vaya, tú no eres un joven prodigio por nada-. Dijo tomando del hombro al menor.

Itachi sonrió falsamente.- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?-.

-Claro-. Dijo Madara dando leves palmaditas al menor en la espalda.-Gracias-.

Ambos avanzaron al departamento de Itachi, donde afuera el azabache se detuvo para buscar sus llaves en el bolsillo.

Al abrir la puerta miro de reojo la puerta de su vecino Sasori. Otra vez triste por los recuerdos entro a su departamento después de su tío y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Itachi preparo un poco de café mientras tanto su tío esperaba en la sala.

-Aquí tienes- .dijo el joven entregando una taza de café a su tío y sentándose con otra taza en la mano.

-Gracias-. Dijo Madara soplando un poco el contenido de la taza para después dar un sorbido a este.

-Dime quien es tu sospechoso?-. Dijo intrigado el menor, después de todo el saber quién era el asesino le permitiría por lo menos vengar la muerte de su amigo y aunque no lograría conseguir el amor del mismo, se sentiría mejor consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada para impedir el asesinato antes.

Madara dio otro sorbo más al café y dejo la taza en la mesa del centro de la sala.- Itachi no quiero que te vayas a precipitar pero creo que fue-. El mayor miro seriamente al menor, no estaba seguro de decirle o no.-…. creo que fue tu amigo.

…

Basorí en medio de la noche se había adentrado a inframundo dejando detrás de si la imagen de Deidara con la vela en sus manos.

Al entrar por el portal se encontró un lugar oscuro con olor a azufre, el yacía parado en una vereda que se encontraba en medio de la nada.

EL joven pelirrojo se cubrió su nariz con el cuello de la camisa que traía puesta.

-"que olor tan espantoso"-. Pensaba el joven que seguía caminando por la vereda intentado no mirar al inmenso vacío que lo rodeaba.

Lentamente llego a una puerta que daba el fin a la vereda, esta era grande y con decoraciones al estilo medieval. Sasori empujo fuertemente la puerta para tratar de entrar, después de un rato de varios intentos logro abrirla.

El muchacho quedo pasmado con lo que veía; un montón de personas que deambulaban, parecían no estar consientes, caminaban torpemente y en ocasiones chocaban unas con los otros, todos tenían distintas características al parecer eran heridas que habían sufrido en vida. Sasori fuertemente sorprendido trato de retroceder un pasos, pero ya no pudo puesto que la puerta se había cerrado detrás de sí.

-"Demonios y ahora que hago"-. Pensó el pelirrojo que sin pensárselo mas corrió atreves de los cuerpos empujándolos y corriendo.

El muchacho corría y corría, algunos de los que estaban ahí le tomaban o le jalaban, pero Sasori seguía corriendo y evitándolos, así llego a donde había un ser cubierto con una capa negra, este se encontraba sentado.

-¿Eres un mortal?-. Pregunto el ser mientras le apuntaba con su dedo esquelético.

Sasori paro frente al ser e inhalo fuertemente.- S-si-. Dijo el joven un poco desconfiado.

El ser se levanto y tomo la muñeca del pelirrojo.- No deberías estar aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Le decía mientras lo jalaba y lo llevaba rápidamente a algún lugar.

-Pues estoy buscando a alguien-. Dijo el joven mientras era arrastrado a una escalera que bajaba a la oscuridad.

-Que acaso no sabes que eso es imposible-. Le respondió el ser que lo seguía guiando.

-Lo tengo presente-.

El ser paro inmediatamente.- Entonces, es acaso que estás loco-.

-Podría decirse-. Dijo el pelirrojo.

El ser rio por debajo de la capa oscura que traía puesta.- Entonces…sígueme-. Dijo el ser volviendo a caminar pero esta vez sin jalar al muchacho.

Bajaron un buen rato las escaleras hasta que se vio una luz nítida al fondo, ambos bajaron hasta que las escaleras terminaron.

El ser volvió a pararse de repente.-Entonces buscas a alguien?-.

Sasori también paro detrás del ser.-Si-.

-Entonces que es lo que buscas-.

Sasori levanto una ceja, no entendió a lo que se refería el ser.

El ser se quejo por lo bajo.-Te digo que si buscas su alma, su cuerpo o ambos-. Dijo un tanto molesto el ser.

-Ah, pues debiste haberlo dicho antes, busco el cuerpo-.

El tipo soltó una carcajada.-Entonces te costara mucho-. El ser camino hasta un enorme librero que estaba al fondo de ese lugar.-Entonces ponte a trabajar, tienes que buscarlo aquí-.

Sasori quedo pasmado, el librero era enorme. – "más vale que empieces"-. Así que abrió un libro y busco el nombre de Deidara pero nada.

Sasori hojeo un montón de libros pero seguía sin encontrar el nombre de Deidara.

…

Itachi quedo pasmado y anonadado, aun no podía creer que tal vez uno de sus amigos hubiera sido el causante.

-Tío pero cual de mis amigos-. Dijo el joven sin tratar de parecer sorprendido.

Su tío volvió a dar un sorbo a la taza de café.

-Te digo que aun no estoy seguro-. Dijo el mayor.

-Sé que es suposición, pero quiero saber quién es-. Dijo Itachi dejando su taza de café en la mesa de centro.

-Bueno, creo que fue Kisama Hoshikage-. Dijo el mayor tratando de no ver a la cara a su sobrino.

-"para empeorar mi situación" pensó Itachi que suspiro y se levanto del sillón.

Su tío le detuvo tomándolo del hombro.-Creo que por tu seguridad deberías de alejarte de él hasta que estemos seguros de que el no haya sido el asesino-.

Itachi asintió y tomo su taza de café y la llevo a los trastos sucios.

-Sabes tío, creo que tal vez ya lo suponía pero no quería aceptarlo-. Dijo Itachi mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

Madara sonrió.- No me esperaba menos de mi sobrino prodigio, sabes, ya es muy tarde, no creo que los restaurantes se encuentren abiertos, pero que te parece si mañana vamos a comer algo.-

-Tienes razón a estas horas solo los bares deben estar abiertos, se me antojan unos dangos-. Dijo el menor quien tristemente hurgaba en sus sentimientos, pues vaya decepción que se acababa de llevar no solo con su amigo si no consigo mismo.

Itachi acomodo una colchoneta en el suelo para él y le dejo la cama a su tío.

-Ya es muy tarde porque no dormimos-. Dijo el menor.

Madara coloco su mano en la cabeza de Itachi le despeino un poco.-Tu siempre tan razonable-. Dijo el mayor que continúo quitándose el saco que traía puesto y acomodándose en la cama.

Itachi se coloco su pijama y se lavo la cara; regreso a la habitación y se tendió en la colchoneta cubriéndose con sus sabanas con la esperanza de quedarse ahí y olvidar todo lo malo, todas las penurias y quedarse en su mundo ahí para siempre.

…

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no esté su nombre?-. Grito exasperado el joven pelirrojo con sus dedos llenos de tinta de tanto hojear.

El ser que se había aburrido de ver al joven había estado tirado en un mueble viejo de un rincón, pero al oír el quejido se levanto y se acerco a Sasori.

-Dime una cosa, el que buscas está enteramente muerto-.

Sasori levanto su mirada al ser.-No, podría decirse que su alma no está en este mundo-. Concluyo el joven.

El ser bufo una maldición.- Debiste haberlo dicho antes, su cuerpo debe estar en la penumbra-.

Sasori espantado pregunto.- ¿Pero porque?-.

-Simplemente porque no descansa en paz.-

Sasori sintió que había perdido tiempo en tonterías y se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia las escaleras para subir de nuevo.

Ya arriba el pelirrojo no sabía a dónde dirigirse y camino sin rumbo un buen rato entre cuerpos sin vida, entes, sombras y seres horrorosos que difícilmente se podrían describir.

Ya cansado y sin rumbo Sasori se detuvo al lado del camino entre unas grandes rocas.

-Muchacho como te vas así sin avisar-. Dijo el ser que antes le había ayudado.

Sasori un poco sorprendido.-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.-

-Eso ya no importa, me agradaste así que te ayudare-. Dijo el ser que le tendía la mano al pelirrojo.

Sasori tomo la mano del ser.- Gracias.- dijo para luego ser levantado por el ser.

-Ahora vamos te guiare por la penumbra-.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Muchas gracias por leer y seguir mi historia!**

**De verdad perdónenme pero no he podido actualizar puntualmente pero la escuela me tiene ataviada, lo maestros no hacen más que dejar tarea T.T, ya sé que no tengo excusas, pero quise compensarlos haciendo un capitulo largo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Queridos lectores (XD creo que la mayoría son mujeres pero bueno) le quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar mi historia ya que he estado muy ocupada en la preparatoria T.T, la escuela se come mi vida , bueno pero aquí esta!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-.**

"**pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**Disclaimer: naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Anteriormente:**

**Ya cansado y sin rumbo Sasori se detuvo al lado del camino entre unas grandes rocas.**

**-Muchacho como te vas así sin avisar-. Dijo el ser que antes le había ayudado.**

**Sasori un poco sorprendido.-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?.-**

**-Eso ya no importa, me agradaste así que te ayudare-. Dijo el ser que le tendía la mano al pelirrojo.**

**Sasori tomo la mano del ser.- Gracias.- dijo para luego ser levantado por el ser.**

**-Ahora vamos te guiare por la penumbra-.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Continuación…**

Era el alba, se mostraban los primeros rayos de luz por la ventana del departamento de un muchacho que no había dormido en toda la noche, este yacía sentado en la esquina de su cama mientras ocasionalmente tomaba un poco de su taza de café.

-"creo que no debí contarle mis suposiciones"-. Pensaba el tío del muchacho al cual veía con los ojos entrecerrados, el hombre estaba acostado en una colchoneta en el suelo de la misma habitación.

El joven de cabello azabache no dejaba de mirar a la ventana de la habitación y ocasionalmente veía el contenido de si taza de café.

-Itachi!, No quieres ir a desayunar algo-. Pregunto Madara que se levanto de golpe y se sentó al lado de su sobrino.

Itachi parpadeo.-No tengo hambre.- respondió secamente el joven.

El mayor suspiro y coloco una mano en el hombro de su sobrino. -Anímate que yo invito-.

-Está bien-. Dijo un tanto resignado el joven.

Ambos de levantaron y después de que Madara se puso su saco e Itachi se coloco un abrigo ligero salieron del departamento y caminaron un rato hasta dar con una cafetería que recién habia abierto; una jovencita con uniforme de mesera tomo su orden y se marcho.

-No deberías de darle tantas vueltas al asunto-. Dijo Madara mientras jugaba con el servilletero que estaba en la mesa.

Itachi se limito a mover ligeramente su cabeza.

-Sabes, tal vez no debería decirte esto contemplando tu situación, pero-. El mayor hizo una pausa mientras Itachi prestaba atención.-Sabias que encontramos a una muchacha amordazada en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad-. Decía mientras acaba de tirar el salero.

-Y dime eso porque me lo cuentas a mí-. Decía un tanto fastidiado el menor.

-Te lo cuento porque ella era la hermana menor de tu amigo Deidara-.

Itachi miro a su tío con preocupación.- ¿y quién fue el responsable de todo esto?-. pregunto con tono sobresaltado el joven Uchiha .

Madara por fin con tono de seriedad respondió.- Sabes aun no sabemos quien es el responsable, la muchacha está muy grave en el hospital, pero tenemos una suposición, el responsable de las desgracias de esa familia es una sola persona-.

Itachi trato de no alterarse pues le dio un enorme impulso de salir en busca del culpable.

-Aquí esta su comida-. Dijo la joven mesera que coloco los platos de comida.- Que tengan buen provecho-. Dijo sonriendo a Itachi y retirándose.

-¡Que aproveche!-. Grito el mayor comenzando a engullir toda la comida y perdiendo la poca seriedad que tenia.

Itachi lentamente comenzó a comer.

…

Después de haber pagado la cuenta el joven de cabello azabache y su tío se despidieron, su tío después de todo tenía trabajo que hacer.

…

Ya cansado y jadeando un pelirrojo avanzaba entre el fango y las plantas, su cara tenia rasguños, cortadas y uno que otra raspón hechos a causa del camino que había tenido que cruzar.

Avanzaba entre el asqueroso fango hasta que con su mano quito una rama de arbusto que le estorbaba, ahí se pudo percatar de que el camino había terminado y frente a el yacía entre el pasto el cuerpo de un muchacho.

Al joven pelirrojo se le escapo una lágrima, y tratando de no caerse de la emoción avanzo con pasos decididos hasta el cuerpo que yacía frente a él recostado entre la hierba y la maleza. Se tiro de rodillas frente al cuerpo y le sonrió como si estuviera con vida.

-G-Gracias!-. Dijo el pelirrojo al ser que le había guiado hasta ahí.

-Ahora si me vas a decir quién es el-. Respondió el ser.

-Es alguien importante para mí-. Dijo el joven.

Sasori rápidamente se quito su chaqueta que estaba un tanto desgarrada por el trayecto y se la coloco encima al cuerpo del joven rubio y piel blanca que a simple vista parecía un ángel dormido entre la maleza, para Sasori era como un sueño.

-Ahora es momento de que te lo lleves porque tu tiempo aquí no es mucho, te queda muy poco, pero te recuerdo que si no sales pronto nunca lo harás-.

Sasori asintió y cargo el cuerpo del rubio, lo coloco entre sus brazos como se suele contar en las historias infantiles de princesas o que tienen matrimonios.

El camino de regreso era pesado pero Sasori ya no se sentía agotado, incluso sentía que alguien le daba fuerzas para seguir.

…

Itachi caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miraba hacia el frente.

-"No me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada"-. Pensaba.

El joven se detuvo frente a una casa y toco el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!-. Se pudo escuchar desde el interior del hogar.

La puerta de ese hogar se abrió y dejo mostrar a un muchacho alto de cabello azul.

-Ah! Hola Itachi, no esperaba que vinieras-.

-Perdón por venir así de repente, pero tengo que hablar contigo-.

-Claro Itachi, pasa-. Dijo kisame que indicaba a itachi para que pasara dentro de su casa.

Itachi y kisame tomaron asiento.

-Dime que me de qué me querías hablar?-. Pregunto kisame.

-El día que Deidara murió dónde estabas tú?-. Pregunto directamente Itachi, así incomodando a Kisame.

…

Sasori corría rápidamente de regreso entre los cuerpos, corría y respiraba agitadamente con el cuerpo de Deidara en brazos.

El ser que le había ayudado simplemente parecía flotar siguiendo al pelirrojo.

-Apresúrate muchacho!-. Le decía de vez en cuando mientras recorrían el trayecto de regreso.

Sasori siempre se limitaba a asentir y seguir corriendo, incluso aunque tropezó en una ocasión no soltó jamás a Deidara.

-"YA CASI""ES POR DEIDARA!""NO TE DETENGAS""SOLO UN POCO MAS!"!-. Eran las palabras que se repetía el pelirrojo mientras corría.

Sasori ya había llegado a la puerta, pero esta vez esta estaba más pequeña.

-Vez muchacho casi no llegas a tiempo-.

Sasori aliviado sonrió y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Ahora antes de que te vayas-.

-Si?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Tienes que saber que para llevarte el cuerpo del joven se necesita un pago-.

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja.-Asi?, ¿Cómo qué tipo de pago?-.

-Por ahora que quede en secreto más tarde lo sabrás ahora vete o no regresaras-.

El pelirrojo asintió y se abalanzó contra la puerta con Deidara en brazos.

…

Sasori cayó de rodillas con el cuerpo del joven rubio, estaba de nuevo en su departamento y frente a él estaba el espíritu de Deidara que sorprendido dejo caer la vela que antes estaba sosteniendo, esta se apago al caer.

El pelirrojo miro al espíritu y sonrió.- vamos que esperas para entrar, después de todo es tuyo o no?-.

El espíritu del rubio desapareció de repente.

El cuerpo del rubio se puso de repente tibio, las mejillas de este se pusieron rosadas y los parpado se entreabrieron.

Los ojos del cuerpo del rubio se abrieron y dejaron escapar una lágrima. El rubio se levanto y de golpe abrazo al pelirrojo.

-Muchísimas gracias!, pensé que no volverías, te habías demorado mucho, estaba muy preocupado, quería ir a buscarte, ¿Cómo estás?, estas herido!, hm, es mi culpa, perdóname no debí dejarte ir, vamos tenemos que ir al hospital-. El rubio fue interrumpido.

Sasori había callado al rubio con un beso tierno y leve.- deberías de hablar menos, con un gracias basta-.

Deidara abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo, podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y la calidez de sus sentimientos.

…

-¿No me piensas responder?-. Pregunto Itachi a Kisame.

Kisame se había quedado sin palabras, como dudaba de el?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Muchísimas gracias por leer el capitulo y de verdad perdóneme! La escuela me consume lentamente! Bueno nos vemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aw T.T nuevamente les pido disculpa a los lectores de esta historia más que nada por la tardanza, sé que no tengo perdón de Jashin pero si debo culpar a alguien culpo a la….!Escuela! Se come mi vida, que será de mi T.T. **

**Gracias por su comprensión! Ya no los molesto más, así que cuídense! **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-diálogos-.**

"**pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**Disclaimer: naruto shippuden y sus personajes en especial Akatsuki pertenecen a Kishimoto-san**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Anteriormente:**

-Muchísimas gracias!, pensé que no volverías, te habías demorado mucho, estaba muy preocupado, quería ir a buscarte, ¿Cómo estás?, estas herido!, hm, es mi culpa, perdóname no debí dejarte ir, vamos tenemos que ir al hospital-. El rubio fue interrumpido.

Sasori había callado al rubio con un beso tierno y leve.- deberías de hablar menos, con un gracias basta-.

Deidara abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo, podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y la calidez de sus sentimientos.

…

-¿No me piensas responder?-. Pregunto Itachi a Kisame.

Kisame se había quedado sin palabras, como dudaba de el?

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Continuación…**

_La amistad es más difícil y más rara que el amor. Por eso, hay que salvarla como sea._

_Alberto Moravia (1907-1990)_

"Definitivamente lo peor que puedes hacer es desconfiar de la persona que te ha apoyado, de aquella persona que incondicionalmente estuvo a tu lado y te brindo un soporte, y todo esto sin pedirte nada a cambio." Pensaba Itachi sentado en una cafetería de la ciudad mientras miraba a por el ventanal de la tienda hacia el exterior, contemplando la ligera lluvia que humedecía el pavimento.

-Se le ofrece algo más?-. Pregunto la mesera que atendía la cafetería.

-Otra taza de café expreso por favor -. Dijo seriamente el pelinegro sin mirar a la joven.

La mesera asintió escribiendo en su libreta y retirándose.

El joven Uchiha se sentía tan abatido como pudo haber sido tan imbécil.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿No me piensas responder?-. Preguntaba itachi desesperadamente a su amigo.

Kisame que sin palabras había quedado contemplaba a su amigo pelinegro.

-Kisame! No te he pedido nada en toda mi vida, por eso te pido que solo esta vez seas capaz de cumplir este único favor que te encomiendo-. Decía Itachi a punto de perder su actitud seria.

-Sabes, varias veces me pasaban por la mente palabras de odio hacia ese rubio llamado Deidara, pero como el cobarde que soy nunca fui capaz de decirlas y mucho menos de decirte lo importante que eres para mí-.

Itachi escuchaba atónito. Esas eran las palabras que él quería escuchar pero al mismo tiempo no, quería confiar en su amigo, pero quería vengarse de lo ocurrido con Deidara.

-Tal vez, si te hubiera dicho antes que eras tú la única persona que quería y admiraba y no hubiera sido cobarde para declararme, jamás habría ocurrido esto, verdad?-. Dijo kisame suspirando.-pero él hubiera no resignadamente.

Cuando Itachi por fin iba a soltar palabras de su boca ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de kisame. Así que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, no había llegado a una respuesta y acababa de arruinar una amistad.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

…

En el departamento de Sasori, después de un reconfortante beso Sasori se había separado del rubio.

-Levántate, hm-. Decía en tono de orden el rubio quien tendía su mano al pelirrojo.

Sasori sonrió ligeramente y tomo la mano de Deidara quien le ayudo a levantarse.-Gracias-.

Deidara arqueo una ceja.-Gracias? Que no debería ser yo quien dijera eso, hm-.

-Ah con que el muchachito recobro su actitud-.

-Claro!, hm-. Dijo el rubio tratando de evadir la mirada del pelirrojo.

Sasori sonrió aún mas.- y dime muchacho obstinado quieres salir a algún lado?-.

A Deidara la pregunta le tomo desprevenido y tan solo logro asentir lentamente. Ya fuera del departamento ambos iban caminando entre las calles compartiendo una sombrilla.

-Te queda bien mi ropa?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Por supuesto tan solo soy más alto que tu por unos centímetros, hm-. Dijo sonriendo.

Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que Deidara hablo en voz bajita.-Gracias, hm.-

-Y eso porque?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Pues por arriesgarte tanto por un extraño e incluso prestarle tu ropa para que no se congele en las calles, hm-.

-No tienes que agradecer no lo hice por ti-.

Deidara no entendió y miro a Sasori.

-Lo hice por mí, no puedo vivir ya sin ti-. Dijo sonriendo.

_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz._

_George Sand (1804-1876)_

Deidara simplemente se ruborizo.

A simple vista eran como una pareja de enamorados melosos que caminaban juntos entre la lluvia, esto a Sasori le parecía extraño y eso le gustaba.

Ambos caminaron unas calles más hasta llegar a una cafetería, entraron y Sasori cerró la sombrilla colocándola cerca de un perchero que estaba en la entrada del lugar, se encaminaron hasta una mesa y antes de sentarse el rubio miro hacia la mesa que se encontraba cerca del ventanal.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Ese no es Itachi, hm-.

Ambos miraron a la mesa y se percataron de que si era Itachi. Deidara sin perder el tiempo camino hasta esa mesa y sin preguntar se sentó junto al pelinegro.

Itachi ensimismado en sus pensamientos daba un sorbo a su café mientras escuchaba esa voz que nunca había olvidado y que le parecía tan familiar que le era difícil creer lo que escuchaba.

-Itachi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ía efusivamente el rubio.

Itachi sorprendido dirigió su mirada a donde provenía esa voz, al ver el rostro de Deidara dejo de reaccionar y por la sorpresa estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café, pero retomando la calma trago el café de un jalón y miro al rubio.

-D-deidara eres tú?-. Preguntaba el pelinegro sorprendido.

-Claro, es que acaso ya perdiste la vista?, hm -.

Sasori decidió tomar asiento también.

-Entonces no estás mu…..-. El muchacho pelinegro no termino la oración debido a que el rubio le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-Itachi no es el lugar indicado para hablar de eso, hm-.

Itachi retomando su seriedad habitual retiro la mano del rubio y le miro atentamente.

-Es una larga historia, pero Deidara está bien-. Respondió el pelirrojo.

Al escuchar esa voz Itachi se pudo percatar de que Sasori también estaba ahí.

-Todavía no respondes mi pregunta Itachi, ía un poco molesto el rubio.

-Ah, pues también es una larga historia-. Decía mientras mesclaba el café con un agitador.

Deidara asintió, pues conocía bien a su amigo, cuando no quería contar algo era mejor dejarlo así.

La mesera nuevamente se acerco a la mesa para ver si necesitaban algo, Sasori pidió dos capuchinos uno para él y otro para el rubio.

La mesera después de un rato ya había traído las bebidas.

Mientras todos tenían una plática ligera de lo que había estado pasando y de cómo recuperaron el cuerpo de Deidara, Itachi no puedo evitar ver como Sasori y Deidara se miraban de rato en rato, esto le rompía el corazón, y por su mente cruzaban las palabras de Kisame:

"-Como el cobarde que soy nunca fui capaz de decirte lo importante que eres para mí. Tal vez, si te hubiera dicho antes, que eras tú la única persona que quería y admiraba, y no hubiera sido cobarde para declararme, jamás habría ocurrido esto, verdad?.Pero él hubiera no existe"

Amargamente Itachi tomo su taza de café y le dio un sorbo mientras veía nuevamente las miradas del pelirrojo hacia el rubio y viceversa. "Ya es demasiado tarde, no siempre el iba a estar ahí para mí".

_Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed._

_Ovidio (43 AC-17)._

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Hola a todos! Bueno tal vez no esté muy largo el capitulo y me disculpo por eso y también por el atraso pero tratare de subir lo mas puntualmente posible, también le quiero agradecer el apoyo, los consejos, sugerencias, critica y comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz!.**

**También quiero decirles que la historia ya no me dará para mucho así que pronto terminara! Por lo que les agradezco que hayan leído el fanfic y sobre todo que les haya gustado! Arigatou!**


End file.
